1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card adapter device, more particularly to a card adapter device, which includes a wireless transmission/reception interface and a processing chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to rapid advance in the electronic technology, it is in the trend to produce the electronic devices in compact size. In addition, the advance of wireless network technology, a plurality of electronic devices can transmit signal or data via the wireless network. Under such circumstance, the storage capacity of a memory card needs to be increased in order to accommodate the ever growing amount of data. For instance, a SD (Secure Digital) card utilized in a digital camera, the photographer usually transmits the shot photo (or image data) to his friends or blogs via the network. Alternately, he/she may transmit the image data to the PC (Personal Computer) for future use. It is noted that prior to transmission of the image data via the network, the photographer must stop the shooting operation and the SD card must be connected to the PC (via wire or wireless connection.)
Moreover, due to development of tablet computers and smart phones (hereinafter will be called portable electronic devices), the presently available storage cards or sticks are not compatible with the portable electronic devices owing to their different specifications and due to relatively compact size of the devices. When one desires to transmit data within a storage card of a portable electronic device (such as IPhone, IPad, Sensation or Galaxy S2 etc) to a smart phone, a card reader is required for coupling the storage card to the computer. Then only, he or she can transmit the data from the storage card into the computer. The user of the portable electronic device is much annoyed by this inconvenient process.
As it known to those skilled person in the art, according to the prior technology, the storage card can perform a single operation at one time and cannot perform several operation simultaneously. In other words, the storage card cannot capture image and transmit the image data simultaneously. In addition, the presently available storage cards or sticks are not applicable within the portable electronic devices of different specifications, thereby causing inconvenience to the user of the portable electronic device.